


Shaking

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Stripping, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 4th December:Nathan hadn't noticed that his teeth were chattering





	

“You only want to see me naked,” Nathan joked when Rafe started tugging at his clothes. The idiot probably hadn’t noticed it, but his teeth were chattering and his lips were turning blue. How he could have not noticed how cold he was was beyond Rafe.

“Ow,” Nathan whined when Rafe none-too-gently yanked his gloves off. Or maybe it was just that a sensation like needles was spreading over his skin now that the feeling was returning to his limbs.

“You’re such an idiot,” Rafe hissed, but he couldn’t really stay mad at Nathan’s let down expression. It had been worry anyway.

Carefully, he leaned in to kiss Nathan, before leading him to the bed.

“Get in,” Rafe ordered and Nathan’s eyes widened in delighted surprise.

“Are we going to cuddle, Rafe?” He laughed when Rafe shoved him down, or more accurately, let himself be pushed down by Rafe, “A Christmas miracle!”


End file.
